Monster Galaxy
Monster Galaxy is a Facebook application located in the Game category, and created by Gaia Online. Appearing around mid November of 2010. The app is inspired by the popular franchise Pokémon and various other creature catching series. The creatures in the game are Gaia World related, seen from various item releases such as Chance Items, Evolving Items, and creatures original to the game. Their strengths and weaknesses are determined by astrological signs, which act similarly to elemental types. There are 11 Moga creatures for most zodiac signs, such as Aries, Taurus and Capricorn. Promo Catch Them All! Collect wild monsters and battle to tame the zodiac and save the world. What is a Moga? Moga are one of the most essential factors of Monster Galaxy as their capture is the premise of the game, the name of the species is derived from the first two letters of the games title: 'Mo' and 'Ga'. These are creatures that have special abilities and appearances. For example this sheep-like creature named Mimples. Trivia *On May 24, 2011 a free grant for Monster Galaxy Starseed was released, it is for decorative purposes only. Also a cash shop update to purchase a Moga called a Huey for (199 GC), Hueys are energetic little rascals likely to bite you around the ankles if they think they can get away with it. *On June 25, 2011 a Chance Item called the Lost Starseed was released. A random Moga would appear upon opening a Starseed. *On August 5, 2011 Canadian with an iPhone or iPod Touch could play a mobile version of Monster Galaxy, with a new area(The Zodiac Islands) and storyline. *On May 29, 2012, it was announced that Monster Galaxy could be played on Gaia Online without the need of a Facebook account. *On September 17, 2013, the game was removed from Gaia Online. The game can still be played on Facebook. External link * Wikia: Monster Galaxy * Gaia Page: Monster Galaxy / Page background * Facebook App: Monster Galaxy * Gaia Forum: Monster Galaxy ** Gaia Forum: Monster Galaxy iOS * Gaia Thread: Monster Galaxy (New Game from gaia!) * Gaia Thread: MoGaia-Viximo *Update: Cash Rates and Gold 5/25/2012* Announcements * Announcement (May/22/11): New game on Gaia: Monster Galaxy ** Announcement(Thread): Monster Galaxy on Gaia FAQ - Why Facebook Connect? * Announcement (May/24/11): Cash Shop Update: Meet Monster Galaxy's Huey! * Announcement (Jun/03/11): A new area has opened in Pueblonia! * Announcement: Cash Shop Update: Catch a Moga with the Lost Starseed! * Announcement: Canadians: Play Monster Galaxy on your iPhone or iPod Touch! * Announcement: Monster Galaxy: much better than ever! * Announcement: Cash Shop Update: Lost Starseed II * Announcement: Monster Galaxy: The Zodiac Islands is now in the App Store! * Announcement: Monster Galaxy Zodiac Islands: Free on iPhone and iPod Touch * Announcement: Play Monster Galaxy on Gaia - No Facebook Required! ** Announcement: NEW: Moga Fan Art Contest - Chance to win an awesome prize! * Announcement: Get the Monster Galaxy Soundtrack on iTunes! * Announcement: Monster Galaxy: Exile for iOS and Android is here! * Announcement: Check out the new Monster Galaxy Manga! Third party links * Deviant Art: Official art by Moga Staff * MMO Gamesite: Monster Galaxy - review * Hub Pages: Monster Galaxy - strategy guide * MyNetGadget: Monster Galaxy - overview * Blogspot: Mogas, Moga Locations, Quests, Items, Evolutions and more at The Unofficial Monster Galaxy Database! Category:Games/Page Category:Gaia Interactive, Inc. Category:Monster Galaxy